


My Name is Peter

by softholland



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Bi!Tony Stark, Dad!Tony Stark, Irondad, Other, Trans!Peter Parker, gay!Steve Rogers, trans!Harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softholland/pseuds/softholland
Summary: hehe im having so much fun writing this, quicker updates on my tumblr @brucexbanner





	1. Kicked Out

“Look, we can talk about this!”  
“No, we can’t. You either live as a girl under my roof or you don’t live here at all.”  
“Please don’t do this. I think you’re overreacting.” The woman standing in the doorway turned to the child on her doorstep and glared at them.  
“Get out.” She hissed, throwing a duffel bag at the child and slamming the door. The kid slumped onto the step and looked out into their street. It was late at night, about 10, and the kid had just made a horrible mistake.

~

“What is this?” The kids mother came into their room holding a wet chest binder. The kids stomach dropped and they immediately began to sweat.  
”It-its a chest,” they took a shaky breath. “a chest binder.” Their mother’s face twisted in confusion.  
“What does it do?”  
“Makes my chest flat.” The look of confusion became one of disgust.  
“Why would you want to do that? Your body is beautiful. What are you trying to be a transvestite or something?”  
“It’s called being transgender.”  
“Not in my house it isn’t. This is disgusting, I’m throwing it out.”  
“Mom, wait no! It makes me happy!”  
“It makes you a freak.” 

~

The kid had tried to explain to their mom that they wanted to change their name and started using male pronouns, but his mom had none of it. He wasn’t a he, he was a she. And there was nothing ‘she’ could do about it. After a lengthy fight about it, his mom became so angry and disgusted, she decided he needed to leave. The boy quickly began to pack a bag, throwing in the secret pairs of boxers and his extra binder. He threw in his jeans and hoodies, hoping they would keep him warm in the upcoming winter. He continued to try and plead with his mother, but she wasn’t interested. Now he was sat on a step outside his home, or his previous home. He supposed the best thing to do would be to leave before the drug dealers came out. Shuffling to the nearest bus stop, the boy began to contemplate what name he should choose. It kept his mind of the incident and he needed a new one anyway. He opened his phone, and googled “popular baby names of 2001”. The results didn’t show anything that particularly stood out. He decided that 2001 wasn’t the best year for boys names and broadened his search. His last name, Parker seemed to go with any name but none of them felt right. Jacob Parker, Dylan Parker, Austin Parker, none of these fit. Beginning to get frustrated, he turned off his phone. He would continue his search tomorrow. For now, he had to hope there was a bus running this late.


	2. Haircut

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the boy, who was now half asleep. The bus driver, an older man, opened the doors and motioned for the boy to get on.  
“Where ya headed, girl?” The boy stopped momentarily, having forgotten his feminine appearance, before mumbling a soft “Brooklyn.” to the man. The driver nodded and the doors groaned closed. The boy grabbed a seat in the back and decided the first thing he would do the next morning, was get a haircut. 

~

“Wake up, kid. Last stop.” The boy jumped and pulled his duffel close. His eyes cleared and he began to rise from his seat. He walked off the bus, paying his fare and opened his phone. He quickly googled “nearby barbers” using the last of the battery. He quickly made his way there and sat in the waiting room. A man with short brown hair motioned for him to follow. The boy sat in the chair and quickly explained the hairstyle he wanted. The man worked quickly, cutting the boys hair shorter and shorter. Periodically, the man would ask if the boys hair was short enough. The boy would insist he go shorter and the man obliged. Eventually, the boy was left with hair that was short on the sides and longer on top. He felt good about it and thanked the man, paying him. He quickly left and began to look for a café to grab a bite and charge his phone. Looking up and down the street, lacking his phone as a resource, he looked very much like a lost little boy. Although he was 15, his new haircut made him look younger. He decided to walk down the street and hope to find a place.  
About 3 blocks down, he found a little shop that had free wifi. He sat down at a table and plugged his phone in. He began to shuffle through his duffel bag, looking at what he had packed. He hadn’t exactly had time to plan out his clothing, so most of it was just jumbled together. He found a hoodie and pulled it on over his graphic tee. Most of his shirts were graphic tees and button downs. Button downs were the one shirts that made him feel really masculine, so he wore them often. His phone dinged on while he searched in the bag, so he turned his attention to that. He continued to search for a name that fit him. Benjamin Parker, that’s not bad. Phillip Parker, Peter Parker. That name hit him. Peter Parker. Yeah. He was a Peter. He decided on Peter Benjamin Parker in the end, smiling stupidly at his phone. He decided to try out his new name and go up to the counter and order something cheap.   
“Hi, can I get a water please?”  
“Mhm, who for?”   
“Pe-Peter. My name is Peter.”  
“Alrighty Peter, I’ll have it ready in a second.” The lady hadn’t questioned him at all. It felt good. He felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe im having so much fun writing this, quicker updates on my tumblr @brucexbanner


	3. Mr. Rogers

It had been a week since Peter was kicked out of his home and he was starting to struggle. He was losing money and he had taken to staying in dark alleys. He wasn’t quite sure what he had expected when he got kicked out, but this wasn’t it. He hadn’t changed in 3 days due to the fact no one would let him inside. He looked a mess and he smelled terrible. He had slept in his binder multiple times even though he was well aware he shouldn’t. He had taken to spending his days in parks, begging for spare change. Today, he was on his way there, walking past apartments and corner shops. He was hoping to get there around noon. Most of the foot traffic was around then and he got most of his money at that time. Walking down the street, he looked up at the sky just as it opened up. Rain fell quickly and heavily, soaking the boy almost instantly. Fuck. Gotta get somewhere dry. He ran down to the corner of the block, hoping a corner shop would keep him dry. Much to his luck, a small bakery was open and he swiftly moved inside.   
“Hi, how can- oh damn kid hold on.” A tall blonde man turned, stopping mid-sentence as he saw the soaked teen. “Lemme grab you something dry.”  
“No, it’s alright mister, I’ve got clothes.” Pete motioned to his duffel bag. The man looked at it, skeptical.  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s wet.” Peter looked down at the bag, which like the man said, was wet.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Wait here.” The man disappeared into the back of the store. Peter took this opportunity to look around the store. It was a small shop, had 3 tables outside and a couple booths indoors. The counter had cakes on display and behind it, there was a coffee machine. The whole shop had a soothing aura and made Pete feel comfortable. The door swung open and the man handed Pete some clothes.  
“They’ll probably be a bit big on you, but they’re all I had. Uh, bathrooms down that hall.” The blonde motioned to the corner of the store and Peter nodded.  
“Thanks.” He took his stuff into the bathroom, swiftly deciding that the men’s room was the right option. He quickly took off his wet clothes inside and inspected his ribs for damage. He didn’t see any bruising and decided they would survive. He changed into the man’s clothes, which where about 8 sizes too big for him. He walked over to the counter and stared at the baked goods, longing for a bite.  
“You got money, kid.” Peter shook his head.  
“No, sir.”   
“Hm, here.” The man grabbed a raspberry tart. “You like raspberries?” Peter nodded and the man handed him the tart. He shoved it in his mouth, quickly finishing it. The man placed his hands on the counter leaning on it.  
“You got a name kid?”   
“Peter.” A few crumbs flew out of his mouth. He swallowed. “Peter Parker.”   
“Steve. Steve Rogers.” The man stretched out a hand and Peter shook it. “You got a parent I can call, Peter?” Peter shook his head furiously.  
“No, sir. I don’t.” Steve raised his eyebrow.  
“You sure? No mom, dad? Aunt, uncle?” Peter shook his head again.  
“No, Im on my own, Mr. Rogers.”   
“Call me Steve, Pete.”  
“Alright, Mr- Steve.” Steve chuckled and motioned for Pete to sit down. He moved from behind the counter and sat across from him.  
“So Peter, tell me about yourself.”


	4. Stay The Night

After talking to Mr. Rogers for an hour or so, Peter started to feel really comfortable in the little shop. He liked talking to Mr.- Steve. Steve was funny and he didn’t talk over Pete like some people did. However, it was starting to get late and Peter needed to find somewhere to hunker down for the night.  
“Thank you Mr. Rogers. This was really nice, I’ll try to pay you back somehow.” Steve shook his head confused.  
“Sit down, Pete. Where are you going?”  
“Stay here. My boyfriend and I live upstairs and we’ve got an extra bedroom.” Peter became immediately concerned.   
“N-no. I don’t know you all that well. I’m sure I’ll find somewhere out-outside.” Steve gave Peter a look, but he shrugged and let Pete on his way.  
“Whatever you want kid, we’ve always got a spare room if you need.” Peter nodded, then stood and turned to leave. Unfortunately, it was still pouring and trying to find a dry spot was going to be nearly impossible. Peter turned back around to Steve and sighed.  
“C-can I still stay? It’s raining really hard.” Steve smilied and nodded.  
“Yeah, kid. Come on upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones shorter. this fic is finally caught up with my stuff on tumblr, but i do post there first @brucexbanner


	5. Apples

“This is your room. Me and Buck are down the hall, we won’t bother ya much. If ya need us, just holler.” Steve smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Pete threw his bag in the corner of the room and began to change for bed. He quickly realised he was either going to have to keep his binder on or risk Mr. Rogers finding out. He mentioned a boyfriend, so maybe I’ll be fine. Pete thought. He poked at his ribs which were now sensitive to the touch. He needed to take his binder off. He decided he would just wear a big sweatshirt to sleep. Peter didn’t want to bother Mr. Rogers, but he was starving. The only thing he had that day was the raspberry tart from earlier. Pete ventured out into the apartment, looking for the kitchen. He found it and he tried to look for an apple or something simple to eat. He walked farther into the kitchen, where he began to hear two voices talking.

“He doesn’t have a place, Buck, I think we should let him stay.”

“Yeah, so do I, but I don’t want to get in trouble. I mean what if he ran away?”

“I don’t think he did. I think he got kicked out. When I asked him about his parents, he just said no. Didn’t elaborate or anything. We should at least let him spend the night.”

The other man sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. You put him in the spare room?” Steve didn’t respond, so Pete assumed he had nodded. Peter felt a little guilty. He hadn’t thought about how this would really affect Mr. Rogers. He decided that he would help the couple as much as possible. He also decided to ask Mr. Rogers for an apple since he couldn’t find one. Peter knocked on the door he assumed the voices came from.

“Mr. Rogers? I’m sorry to bother ya, but do you guys have apples?” The door opened and a man with shoulder length brown hair looked at Pete.

“Yeah, we’ve got apples. I’m Bucky.” He put his hand out to shake.

“Peter. Are you Mr. Rogers boyfriend?” Bucky nodded and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from a cupboard and threw it to Pete.

“We have to keep ‘em in the cupboard because of the fruit flies. They love our apartment for some reason.” Peter bite into the apple and nodded. He looked Bucky up and down and noticed that his arm was a prosthetic. It was metal versus the regular plastic ones. Peter knew better to ask, but he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on it. “Anyway, if you need anything else, let one of us know.” Peter nodded and went back to his room. He plugged in his phone and flopped onto his bed. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow’s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faster updates on my tumblr @brucexbanner, formatting for this chapter was a bit off, my bad


	6. Staying

The next morning, Pete got up and quickly tidied his room. He started to change into day clothes whenever Mr. Rogers knocked on the door. He shoved a t-shirt over his binder and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, Bucky made breakfast if you want some.”

“Oh, sweet. I’ll be out in a minute.” Peter pulls on some socks and a midtown high sweatshirt, the school he had planned on going to before he got kicked out. He went into the kitchen where Bucky, who didn’t have his metal arm, and Steve sat. A plate of pancakes sat on the table. How’d he make them with one arm? Peter thought as he sat down.

“Thanks so much Mr. Bucky. I think I’ll eat some and then I’ll get out of your hair.” Steve and Bucky looked at each other and then looked at Peter. His heart dropped and he began to ring his hands together.

“Peter-“

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stayed the night. I’m sorry.” Steve’s confusion became evident on his face. He placed his hand on Peters shoulder.

“Peter, no you’re fine. Me and Buck we’re talking and we wanted to offer to let you stay. As long as you need.” Peter dropped his fork.

“Really? I can’t- I can’t let you do that.”

“Pete, we want this. Buck and I have wanted to start a family for a while and, obviously you don’t have to say yes or even consider us your family but you can stay with us.” Peter took Mr. Rogers hand and started shaking it.

“Thank you so, so much. I’ll do my best to help around the house, I won’t be a bother. Thank you so much.” Bucky laughed and clapped Peter on the back.

“We’re glad you said yes, Pete.” Pete grinned and thanked the two again. He had a home! He had somewhere to spend the night and be safe. This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quicker updates on my tumblr @brucexbanner  
> this will probs end at pt 10 not sure yet


	7. We Know

It’d had been two weeks since Pete have started living with Bucky and Steve and it was going great. His room had been changed a little bit. Bucky and Steve had helped him paint it blue and they let him put glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. His clothes had been put into dressers and the clothes. Bucky had talked to Peter about school and if he wanted to wait until next year to start. Pete decided that that would be best and Bucky had been happy to allow it.

“Just do some work to keep your brain fresh, deal?” Peter had nodded and smiled. To keep himself busy, he decided to take up a language. He had talked to Steve and Bucky, asking if they had any experience with any languages. Bucky had talked about Russian, but Peter had awkwardly laughed that off. Steve had mentioned knowing ASL because of an old hard of hearing friend. Peter decided he would try that with Steve’s help. He tried to practice 15 minutes a day, occasionally missing one because he was busy or something else. He also tried to find a job to bring in some income and not have to rely on Bucky and Steve. He ended up working at a corner store across the street.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended that you haven’t asked for a job here.” Steve had congratulated Peter after he got the job, patting him on the back. Getting the job, however had proved to be difficult for Peter. He didn’t have his birth certificate and even if he did have it, it didn’t have the right name on it. He also didn’t have a drivers licence. He really had no I.D, but the guy who ran the store overlooked it after he realised who Peter’s “parents” were.

~

“Peter, we want to talk to you about something.” The trio was eating dinner when Steve started this conversation. Peter stopped moving for a second, then nodded and continued to eat. Bucky placed his fork down and turned to Pete, who kept his eyes down.

“I was vacuuming and I went into your room. I didn’t go digging or anything, we want to respect your privacy. But, I found some stuff on your dresser and we just want to talk.” Peter kept nodding, though he had started to shake. “Are, are you trans?” Peter choked on his food and then slowly nodded. He could feel tears starting to roll down his face. This wasn’t fair. He had just got a job, he had a family, he was happy, why did this have to get ruined? What did he do to deserve this? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Bucky and Steve talking to him.

“Peter? Pete, you there?” Steve placed his hand on the boys shoulder and he jerked out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll start packing my stuff.”

“No, Pete. It’s okay. You don’t have to leave. We wanna help. We looked some stuff up online on how to help and we want to.” Bucky and Steve held hands across the table. Peter looked at them both with wide eyes.

“You mean it? You won’t kick me out? I get to stay?” The men nodded. “Oh my god! Thank you!” Peter burst into a smile, stood and hugged both the men. Maybe this wouldn’t turn out as terrible as Pete had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just trying to catch this up with whats on my tumblr (@brucexbanner)


	8. Dads

After a month or so, Peter was extremely comfortable in his new home. It had even gotten to the point, where he had accidentally called Bucky ‘dad’ once during dinner. Peter had attempted to continue with his conversation, but Steve wouldn’t let it slide.

“Did-did you just call Buck dad?”

“Wh-What? N-no.” Peter stuttered, awkwardly laughing.

“You did, you 100% did! Haha!” Steve started laughing and pressed his hand to chest, leaning back. Peters face went red and Bucky aborted before turning back to Peter.

“What were you saying, son?”

They had also begun to go to a support group for trans kids and parents. While there, they met Tony and his son, Harley. Like Peter, Harley was trans and his father, Tony had adopted him. Tony was a single parent, who worked as a mechanic. Him and Steve hit it off quickly, while Tony and Bucky took a little longer to adjust to each other. Peter and Harley were in the same age group, both being around 15.

“Hi, my name is Harley. I’m 14 and I use he/him pronouns. Over the weekend, my dad and I went to a science fair and built Lego’s.”

“Uh, he-hello. My name is Peter and I’m 15. I use he/him and uh, over the weekend, my dad’s and I also built Lego’s.” After the meeting, Peter had moved to find Harley hoping to get his number. He found him standing next to Tony, scrolling through his phone.

“Uh, hi! I’m Peter, from the um, from the group.”

“Yeah, you’re the kid who likes Lego’s too!” The boys laughed and talked, exchanging numbers. Then Steve and Bucky came over to get Peter to leave.

“Are these your dads?” Peter blushed, remembering he had called the men his dads once more.

“Yeah.”

“Hi, misters. I’m Harley.”

“Nice to meet ya, kid.” Steve shook Harley’s hand.

“Uh, Harley!” Tony who had managed to wander over to the entrance called for his son. When he noticed the trio standing next to him, he walked over. “Hi, I’m Tony.”

“Steve.”

“Bucky.” They all shook hands and talked for a while, leaving the boys to talk for a bit longer.

“We should hang out.”

“Yeah! Okay, I’ll ask my dad.” Harley shook his hands and grinned.

“Hey Pete, we gotta get going.”

“Alright.” He started to walk away, then turned back to Harley. “Text me, yeah?” Harley nodded and Peter walked back to Bucky and Steve.

“So, we’re your dads?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like ive said before, quicker updates on my tumblr @brucexbanner !!

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr for updates: @brucexbanner


End file.
